Ini Sepert Mimpi!
by dame dame no ko dame ku chan
Summary: Hai, aku Harry James Potter, usiaku saat ini 20 tahun. Kehidupanku bisa di katakan datar datar saja, sampai sebuah surat yang mengubah hidupku secara drastis... / Drarry


**Ini Seperti Mimpi!**

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Rate: T+

Length: Threeshot

.

.

.

Aku Harry James Potter, aku adalah salah satu mahasiswa di _Hogwarts University_. Usiaku saat ini mulai memasuki angka 20. Aku hanya mahasiswa biasa yang berada di tengah mahasiswa yang err sedikit 'wah'. Aku suka seperti ini, menghabiskan waktuku lebih lama di perpustakaan, dan menatap langit. Ya, aku sangat suka menatap warna yang terlukis diatas kepalaku. Terasa damai… Namun sayangnya, hari-hariku tak bisa damai seperti itu. Bukan, aku bukannya di bully atau mendapat tindak kekerasan apapun namanya itu, aku hanya sedikit 'diacuhkan' oleh mereka—rekan mahasiswa lainnya. Yah, itulah yang kupikirkan.

Well, dunia tak selamanya indah bukan?

Itulah yang kutahu. Dan, aku ini adalah salah satu dari sekian mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa. Kalau dibilang beruntung sih, mungkin. Bagaimana tidak, test masuk ke universitas ini sangat susah, belum lagi ditambah biaya yang bisa membuatmu membeli segudang tanah. Namun, entah mengapa aku bisa masuk dan diterima melalui beasiswa. Untuk itu aku berterima kasih kepada guruku di SMA dulu. Setidaknya, aku tidak berakhir menjadi pengangguran setelah lulus SMA.

Tahun ini adalah tahun ke-2 ku di Universitas ini. Aku menyelesaikan masa SMA di usia ke-18. Saat ini aku tinggal di sebuah _apartement_ yang dekat dengan tempat kuliahku. Harga sewa apartementku cukup murah untuk ukuran mahasiswa sepertiku. Hanya ada satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur kecil. Cukup nyaman untuk ku tempati.

Sejak aku kuliah di _Hogwarts,_ setiap jam 6 sore hingga jam 12 malam aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah toko buku yang terletak dua blok dari apartementku. Aku sudah tiga bulan ini bekerja paruh waktu disana. Pekerjaanku sebelumnya adalah sebagai petugas pengisi bensin di pom dekat kampus. Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, selain gaji yang kudapat kurang sesuai—menurut pendapatku—sistem kerjanya juga buruk. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk segera berhenti dari sana. Dan untunglah, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan setelahnya, yang lebih baik dan lebih nyaman.

Aku tinggal di apartement itu sendiri, sudah 10 tahun aku hidup sendiri. 8 tahun kuhabiskan dengan tinggal di rumah pamanku, 2 tahun ini aku habiskan dengan tinggal sendiri di apartement. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal saat usiaku 8 tahun. Sedih memang, namun aku harus tetap bertahan. Karena aku yakin, orang tuaku pasti tak suka melihat aka uterus terpuruk, dan aku yakin mereka akan terus menjaga dan mengawasiku seperti saat mereka masih hidup.

"Hey, _mate_!" aku menengok. Di depan pintu masuk toko buku tempat aku bekerja, aku melihat sosok Ron Weasley, sahabatku sejak SMA tengah melambai kearahku.

"Hey, juga, Ron," aku meletakkan buku yang tengah aku baca.

"Mione, mana?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menggedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak tahu… ku kira dia kesini," Ron mengambil sebuah kursi di dekat meja tempat ku mengawasi keadaan toko buku ini. Ia mendudukkan tubuh yang hampir sama dengan tinggiku di kursi itu.

"Tumben kau tidak tahu, Ron. Biasanya kau kan seperti anak ayamnya, Mione," ledekku. Ia mengerling tak suka menatap kearahku.

"Oh, ayolah, _mate_. Sejak kapan aku jadi anak ayamnya wanita itu?!" aku terkikik geli.

 **BRAKK**

aku menoleh ke arah pelaku pembuat suara itu.

"Di sini kau rupanya, Ronald Weasley!" di hadapan kami tengah berdiri sosok wanita berambut _curly_. Ya, dialah wanita yang sedang kami bicarakan, sahabatku satu lagi, Hermione Granger.

"Ugh, kau hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung, Mione!" Ron masih mengelus-elus dadanya pelan.

"Mati saja kau sekalian, Ron!" ujar Hermione dengan ketus.

"Ck, sudah, sudah… kalian tak lihat apa, kalian membuat pengunjung yang lain menatak kemari," mereka lalu melirik ke sekeliling. Dan memang benar, sesuai yang aku katakan, beberapa pengunjung melihat ke arah kami.

"Jadi, ada apa kau sampai menggebrak meja dengan buku-buku setebal itu, Mione?" aku melihat kearah buku-buku itu.

"Aku mencari pemuda ini kemana-mana, hanya untuk memberikan buku referensi ini untuknya," ujar Hermione sambil menunjuk ke arah Ron.

"Oh, jadi begitu," Hermione mengangguk. "Tapi, si idiot ini malah pergi entah kemana meninggalkan ku sendiri dengan buku-buku setebal ini," jadi aku mulai mengerti mengapa Hermione kesal kepada Ron.

"Ugh… sorry…" Ron menatap menyesal ke arah Hermione.

"Sebaiknya kau tak meninggalkannya lagi, Ron, kalau tidak, bukan buku yang akan menggebrak meja, tapi kepalamu akan jadi sasaran selanjutnya," ujarku.

"Kau benar, _mate_ ," Ron bergidik ngeri ketika aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Ck, kalian ini…" Hermione mengambil sebuah kursi kosong. Dan mendekatkannya ke arah ku.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Harry?"

"Yeah, sama seperti biasa," jawabku.

"Apa mereka masih mengacuhkanmu, _mate_?" Ron nampak khawatir, begitu pun Hermione.

"...yaps…" aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ada apa sih dengan pemikiran anak-anak sok kaya itu?! Aku jadi kesal!"

 **PLETAK!**

"Awch!" pekik Ron sakit.

Baru saja, Hermione memukul kepala Ron dengan tangannya.

"Kau jangan mengompori, Ron!" ujar Hermione ketika mendapat tatapan, 'apa yang kau lakukan, Mione,' dari Ron.

Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat Ron menciut.

"Hm, apa kau bisa menghadapinya, Harry?" aku yang sempat terkikik melihat Ron menahan sakit menatap ke arah Hermione lagi.

"Sejauh ini, aku bisa, Mione. Kau tenang saja, selama mereka tak mengusikku, aku juga tak terlalu memperdulikan apa yang mereka lakukan," ujarku.

"Kau terlalu baik, _mate_!" ujar Ron kesal.

"Yeah, kau terlalu baik, Harry,"

"Aku tahu…" hanya senyum yang bisa ku berikan kepada kedua sahabatku.

Sempat berharap, seandainya mereka bisa masuk ke _Hogwarts_ bersama denganku, hal itu pasti lebih menyenangkan ketimbang sendirian ditengah-tengah mahasiswa.

"Kau boleh menceritakan apapun pada kami, Harry," Hermione menatapku sendu.

"Aku tahu, Mione…" ujarku.

"Kami akan selalu ada untukmu, _mate_ ,"

 _Yeah, kalian memang selalu ada untukku. Kalian memang sahabat sejatiku, Mione,_ Ron _._

Hari itu kami habiskan dengan bercerita mengenai kehidupan kami, setidaknya aku merasa masih ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakukan daripada harus memikirkan masalah perkuliahanku.

Hidup akan indah jika kau menganggapnya indah, ya kan?

.

.

.

Hari ini sama seperti hari biasa. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, berangkat kuliah. Namun, satu hal yang berbeda. Ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di gerbang kampus, semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kumengerti.

Dalam benakku, aku hanya menerka-nerka mengapa mereka harus memandangku seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ku hari ini? Penampilanku kah?

Satupun tak ada yang bisa ku jawab.

Aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Dimana hari ini aku mengambil mata kuliah statistika yang diampu oleh dosen favoritku—Remus Lupin. Anehnya, di dalam kelas pun, mereka memandangku seperti tadi. Memang apa salahku hari ini?

Aku berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan yang menusuk dari segala arah itu. Aku memlih bangku paling depan yang masih kosong. Kuletakkan tasku diatas bangku. Aku keluarkan sebuah buku pengantar kuliah dan sebuah note serta kotak pensil hitam persegi dari dalam tas selempang yang aku kenakan. Aku pun duduk dengan tenang, tanpa memperhatikan tatapan-tatapan itu. Aku buka buku pengantar kuliah itu, dan kubaca.

Ketika aku membalik halaman buku itu, sebuah tangan putih menutup halaman yang akan kubaca.

"Kau, ikut aku sekarang," ujar pemuda pirang itu sambil menatapku.

"Uh?" Aku mengernyit, tak suka dengan perlakuannya yang seenak udelnya menutup halaman yang akan kubaca.

"Ikut aku sekarang, kau tuli?!" aku benci segala macam nada tinggi. Itu nada yang mencerminkan kau tengah kesal dengan seseorang. Dan aku tak suka jika orang lain menggunakannya padaku sedangkan aku tak merasa melakukan kesalahan.

"…." Aku diam, menatap pemuda pirang itu kesal. Ku acuhkan dirinya, aku buka lagi buku di hadapanku, sesuai dengan halaman yang kubaca tadi.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," aku tetap membaca buku di hadapanku. Namun, ia dengan cepat dan kasar menarik ku berdiri dan menyeretku layaknya kain bekas.

"Lepaskan! Apa maumu, Malfoy!" aku tentu saja membeRontak. Ku pukul dengan keras tangan putih yang mencengkram tanganku. Ku berikan sumpah serapah yang sangat kasar ke padanya. Namun, pemuda pirang—Draco Malfoy—itu tetap menyeretku ke belakang gedung.

 **BRUK!**

Rasa sakit menjalar ke punggungku.

"Apa-apan kau?!" ujarku marah.

"CK!" ia mendecih, menatap remeh padaku.

"Kau sinting, _Ferret!_ "

"Dengar, Potter!" ia mencengkram kedua sisian wajahku dengan keras.

"Aku tak tahu dari mana kau mulai semua ini. Tapi satu hal! Kau sungguh sangat menjijikkan!" aku semakin mengernyit bingung. Apa pemuda ini mabuk?

"Akku chak chau apha yang sedhang kau katakan malfuuii!" aku susah berbicara ketika wajahku dicengkram.

"Kau tak tahu heh?! Apa-apan kau, Potter?! Kau tidak membaca berita pagi ini, huh!" aku menggeleng.

"Kau idiot, Potter!" umpatnya kasar.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kau. Aku dan kau akan menikah tepat sebulan dari sekarang. Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?! Masa depanku telah hancur, Potter! Dan kau yang telah menghancurkannya!" aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah bola mataku akan meloncat keluar.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan otak bodohmu itu, Potter!" kepalaku masih kosong. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Malfoy itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menolak ini, Potter!" aku hanya diam. Roh ku bahkan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan melayang meninggalkan tubuhku.

Dan seterusnya aku tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi, kesadaranku hilang, aku terjatuh pingsan tepat di hadapan Malfoy.

.

.

.

Kejadian pagi tadi masih terus berputar dibenakku. Aku langsung membaca berita di Koran yang ada di ruang Kesehatan. Dan betapa shocknya aku ketika membaca berita itu. Hey, aku ini masih 20 tahun, bagaimana mungkin aku sudah harus menikah dengan seorang Malfoy hanya untuk memenuhi wasiat mendiang kakek buyut keluarga Malfoy?! **FUCK!** Pantas saja mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku yang baru membaca berita itu saja tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku ingin hilang saja dari dunia ini. ugh!

"Hey, _mate,"_ suara Ron mengagetkanku.

"Um, hai Ron," dapat kulihat kedua alis coklat muda milik Ron terpaut.

"Kau baik?" aku mengangguk.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Harry," aku menatap ke arah Hermione, yang duduk dengan ditemani buku kamus tebal di sebelah kanannya.

"Yeah, aku tak heran kau tahu…" Hermione meletakkan pensilnya, ia menatapku.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu,"

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini, Mione," ujarku.

"Hei, hei, hei, ada apa ini? Kenapa hanya aku saja yang tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan?" aku memutar bola mataku, Hermione melanjutkan lagi kegiatan menulisnya, tak ada satupun yang memperhatikan Ron.

"Kalian menyebalkan!" Ron nampak kesal. Dan setelah ini aku yakin ia akan berkecoh ria selama beberapa jam.

"Baca itu, Ron," Hermione melemparinya sebuah surat kabar. Sepertinya aku punya pemikiran yang sama dengan wanita itu. Lebih baik membiarkan Ron tahu dengan detail dari pada ia harus berkicau. Dan kicauannya yang sungguh bisa membuat telingamu rusak.

Aku dan Hermione menatap ke arah Ron. Ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat begitu shock.

"Apa ini benar kau, _mate_?!" ia menatap ku bergantian dengan Koran di tangannya.

"Seperti yang kau baca," ujarku datar.

"Kau gila!"

"Hei! Bukan aku yang gila, Ron!" ujarku tak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh pemuda itu.

"Ok, ok, bukan kau, _mate_. tapi yang membuat berita ini gila! Bagaimana mungkin kau menikah dengan keluarga bangsawan Malfoy! oh ayolah, berita ini omong kos—"

"—ong?" Ron menatap kearahku.

"Jadi ini benar?!" aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin, _mate_! Ini terlalu mendadak!" seru Ron kalang kabut.

"Maaf, Ron. Aku tak tahu alasan pastinya. Aku berniat menolak pernikahan itu. Seperti yang kau baca, bagiku itu hanya omong kosong belaka," paparku. Hermione manggut-manggut, menyetujui ucapanku.

"Oh, my god!" Ron masih menatapku tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, hentikan topik ini, Ok? Aku sungguh sangat malas membicarakan topik ini," pintaku.

"Ok, Harry. Kami tak akan membicarakannya sekarang. But, jika kau butuh bantuan, kami ada di sini, ok?" ujar Hermione sambil menatapku.

"Mione, benar, _mate_ ,"

"Thanks, kawan…" ujarku dengan senyum andalanku.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang, aku tengah berada di depan gerbang mansion keluarga Malfoy. Ya, sesuai dugaanku, esok harinya sebuah surat datang, isi surat itu mengundangku datang kemari.

Aku menatap kagum dengan tatanan bangunan megah dihadapanku serta luasnya taman yang mengitari areal mansion ini. Memang orang kaya, huh.

Seorang pria berjas hitam menjemputku, ia menanyakan apakah aku benar Harry James Potter atau tidak. Setelah ia yakin, ia menggiringku mengikutinya menuju tempat aku ditunggu.

Pria berjas dihadapanku hanya diam sambil tetap melangkahkan kaki panjangnya secara konstan. Aku yang sebenarnya tak suka dengan keadaan hening ini pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkah pria itu dengan diam.

Dan sampailah kami di sebuah ruangan dengan meja-meja panjang. Disana nampak sosok pria setengah baya berambut pirang dan wanita setengah baya berambut hitam setengah putih—ubankah itu?

Aku agak sedikit kikuk. Pria berjas itu menyuruhku untuk segera masuk. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan. Hawa dalam ruangan itu terlalu menekanku, hingga aku bisa saja berubah menjadi kecil—sekecil ibu jari mungkin.

"Duduklah, Harry," wanita setengah baya itu menyuruhku untuk duduk. Ia menyapaku dengan cukup ramah, tapi tak seramah sapaan orang biasa. Mungkin begini cara orang kaya untuk menyapa tamunya. Ugh, entahlah.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah meja yang mereka tempati. Poisisinya kini aku berhadap-hadapan dengan kedua orang tua itu. Aku merasa seperti di hakimi.

"Kami rasa kau sudah tahu maksud kami mengundangmu datang ke tempat ini," ujar wanita itu. Aku tetap diam menatap mereka bergilir. Kuanggukkan sedikit kepalaku.

"Dan kami harap kau tidak terganggu dengan kabar yang menjelek-jelekkan dirimu, Harry,"— _bagaimana aku tidak terganggu jika dengan berita itu aku malah makin diacuhkan oleh sekelilingku?!_ —batinku menyangkal. Tapi aku terlalu polos, kuanggukkan lagi kepalaku mengiyakan ucapan wanita itu.

"Ah, kami lupa. Perkenalkan, aku Narcissa Malfoy, dan ini suamiku, Lucius Malfoy. Kami ayah dan ibu Draco, orang yang akan kau nikahi bulan depan, Harry,"

 _Ugh, aku makin ingin menenggelamkan diriku_ —"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Nyonya dan Tuan Malfoy," ujarku dengan hormat.

"Um, terima kasih telah mengundangku ke tempat ini, namun, berkaitan dengan berita yang sungguh sangat mengejutkanku. Aku berniat menolak pernikahan ini. Aku mohon maaf sekali, Tuan dan Nyonya Malfoy," ujarku. Aku kira mereka akan terkejut, namun reaksi mereka hanya diam tetap tenang dan masih memandangku.

"Sudah kami duga, kami tahu kau akan menolak pernikahan ini, Harry. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak diperkenankan untuk menolak pernikahan ini," aku mengernyit.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menolaknya?"

"Lihatlah ini, Harry." Wanita itu memberikan sebuah kertas kepadaku. Aku mengamati kertas yang telah berada di tanganku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seruku tak terima.

"Seperti yang telah tertulis di kertas itu. Kau harus menikah dengan putra kami begitu usiamu menginjak angka 20, dan ulangtahunmu baru saja berlalu, kami telah memberi kompensasi untuk tidak langsung mengikatmu diusiamu yang baru memasuki angka 20. Kami masih memberikan waktu padamu selama dua bulan setelah ulang tahunmu. Dan sekarang, dua bulanmu telah habis, Harry. Kami memutuskan bulan depan adalah waktu pernikahanmu." Jelas narcissa.

"Ha… haa… aku tak percaya ini," ujarku. Otak ku sudah mulai mengalami kelelahan. Terlalu banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi. Dan terlalu banyak informasi yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"Dan, jika kau menolak. Kau harus membayar biaya kompensasi sebesar yang tertera di surat itu," aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Bagaimana mungkin aku harus membayar dengan harga yang bisa ku gunakan untuk hidup selama setengah abad?

"Bisakah kalian membiarkan ku menjernihkan kepalaku? Aku sedang tak bisa berpikir," aku tetap menatap surat itu. Kedua tanganku gemetar.

"Pikirkanlah, Harry. Tidak akan ada ruginya bagimu." Suara itu seperti suara iblis yang menjelam menjadi malaikat.

"Kami ingin aku segera memberitahu kami," kali ini suara yang lebih berat terdengar, ya, sang kepala keluarga Malfoy baru saja membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, aku permisi," aku segera mengangkat kakiku dari ruangan itu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan akhirnya jebol. Aku menangis dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartementku. Aku merasa lemas, sesak, dan sakit. Aku masih tidak percaya, bagian bawah surat itu terdapat jelas tanda tangan dari pamanku. Ya, pamanku. Orang terakhir yang dipercayakan oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk merawatku. Tidakkah mereka punya sedikit belas kasihan pada anak sepertiku? Mengapa mereka tega menandatangi surat itu dan membuatku harus berakhir seperti ini? Kemana hati mereka!

.

.

.

"Harry?" aku tahu suara ini, suara Hermione.

" _Mate_?" ya, ini suara Ron.

"Hey, Harry?" lagi, suara Hermione terdengar lagi.

Tepukan hangat diwajahku mulai menyadarkanku. Perlahan kedua mataku terbuka. Dan kutemukan sosok kedua sahabatku tengah memandangku cemas?

"Kau baik, _mate_?" Ron berkata dengan khawatir. Aku berusaha mengembalikan semua kesadaranku.

Aku mengangguk lemah.

"Minumlah dulu, Harry," Hermione menyuguhkan air kepadaku. Aku mengambilnya, dan meminumnya perlahan.

"Jadi, kau sudah tenang?" Hermione mengelus lembut tanganku.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di kamarku?" hanya itu yang ku katakan.

"Kau tidak ingat?" aku menggeleng.

"Kau menelepon kami, Harry. Kami sangat panik begitu mendengar suara serak setelah kami menerima teleponmu, kau menangis, Harry. Dan kau berkata hal yang aneh, tapi maaf aku tidak mendengar terlalu jelas, maka dari itu kami memutuskan kemari," papar Hermione.

"Apa aku melakukan itu?" tanyaku lagi. Mereka mengangguk.

"Jadi, bisa katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku bingung, Mione. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang," air mataku muncul lagi. Dan dapat kulihat raut panik di wajah keduanya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan pada kami, _mate_ ,"

"Aku tak bisa menolak pernikahan itu, Ron. Aku tak bisa," mereka memandangku bingung.

"Kenapa tak bisa, Harry?" kali ini Hermione bertanya.

"Jika aku menolak, aku tak bisa membayar uang kompensasi yang telah ditentukan, Mione,"

Mereka mengernyit.

"Aku telah dijual. Aku dijual oleh satu-satunya sanak saudaraku. Aku dijual oleh pamanku," merek nampak shock.

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione memelukku. Tangisanku jatuh diatas pundaknya.

" _Mate_ …" ran menatapku sendu.

"Aku tak menyangka, Ron, Mione, aku tak menyangka, pamanku tega menjualku." Ujarku lagi. Hermione mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhku.

"Maafkan kami, Harry. Kami tak bisa membantumu,"

"Tidak, Mione. Ini bukan salah kalian yang tak bisa membantuku, ini semua salah pamanku. Salah orang yang diberikan kepercayaan oleh kedua orang tuaku untuk menjagaku. Ini salah mereka,"

"Tegarlah, _mate_. Walaupun kami tak bisa membantumu, tapi kami akan tetap menjagamu," Ron memelukku yang masih dipeluk oleh Hermione.

"Thanks, Ron, Mione. Aku tak akan bisa jika tak ada kalian," ujarku.

Mereka memelukku dengan erat. Hari itu, hari kami berbagi tangis untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

Tiga hari aku vakum dari perkuliahan dan juga kerja paruh waktuku. Aku hanya diam di apartementku. Merenungkan berbagai macam hal.

Siang itu, aku mendapat surat yang mengharuskan aku datang lagi ke mansion megah itu. Dengan malas aku berganti pakaian. Sopir yang dikirim keluarga itu telah menungguku. Aku hanya diam memandang kosong ketika sopir itu mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

Tak lama, aku sampai di mansion itu. Dengan enggan aku memasuki ruang yang pertama kali aku datangi.

Mereka ternyata sudah berada disana, dan ditambah kehadiran putra mereka yang memandangku dengan tatapan sengit.

"Selamat datang kembali, Harry," sapa narcissa.

"Terima kasih, nyonya." Ujarku datar. Aku pun duduk di hadapan tiga orang itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengambil keputusan?" tak mau basa basi, huh?

"Apa aku bisa mengatakan hal lain selain 'iya'?" ujarku.

Aku bisa melihat pandangan pemuda pirang disebelah wanita setengah baya itu menatap semakin tajam kearahku.

"Baiklah, dengan ini kau sudah resmi menjadi calon menantu keluarga Malfoy," ujar Lucius. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di mansion ini bersama kami, Harry. Sebelum pernikahanmu, kau akan mendapat sedikit pendidikan," ujar narcissa.

"Terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan, karena aku sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menolak ataupun mebantah, bukan?" ujarku. Terdengar berani memang, namun aku tak peduli.

"Kami harap, kau bisa menyamankan diri tinggal di mansion ini, Harry," ujar narcissa.

Aku diam tak menjawab.

Dan hari ini, aku dinyatakan resmi tinggal di mansion ini bersama dengan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya, Potter?!" Draco menatapku dengan nyalang. Setelah ibu dan ayahnya pergi, ia menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar.

"Aku tak bisa menolak," balasku dengan datar.

"Ck! Kupikir kau bisa diajak bekerja sama, tapi, ternyata pemikiran itu sama sekali tak benar."

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari pernikahan sialan ini, huh?! Uang?! Ketenaran?!" tuduhan itu tentu saja membuatku marah.

"Jaga, omonganmu, Malfoy!" seruku.

"Marah, huh?! Kau harus tahu posisimu disini, Potter! Kau hanya lalat kecil yang akan segera kuinjak! Jadi jangan bertingkah!"

"Kau yang tidak tahu apapun sebaiknya diam saja, tuan Malfoy terhormat! Aku yang kau anggap lalat ini lebih baik dari pada kau! Aku yakin, kau tak akan pernah mengalami apa yang namanya kesulitan dalam hidup, karena aku yakin, apapun yang kau inginkan kau tinggal merengek di kaki kedua orang tuamu itu!" ia memandangku dengan kilat marah di matanya.

PLAK!

Ia menampar pipiku. Terasa sakit. Rasa asin pun dapat kurasakan di bibirku. Ada darah disana.

"Aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu, Potter! Kau hanya lalat bangkai yang berkeliaran di mansion megah ini!" ujarnya lagi. Aku masih memalingkan wajahku yang tertampar olehnya.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau kurang ajar, Malfoy! Kau brengsek! Kau tak tahu betapa sakit yang kurasakan huh?! kau tak tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidupku?! Kau memang benar-benar brengsek, Draco Malfoy!" teriakku histeris. Aku tak peduli lagi siapapun bisa mendengar teriakan ku. Aku tak peduli.

.

.

.

Ayah, ibu….

Kenapa kalian harus pergi meninggalkanku? Apakah kalian sudah tak sayang lagi padaku? Mengapa tuhan tak mengambil aku juga? Mengapa Tuhan hanya mengambil kalian? Apakah, aku anak yang nakal? Sehingga Tuhan tidak mau mengambilku?

Aku hanya bingung, ayah, ibu…

Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba. Kehidupanku yang aku mulai nyaman, kini hancur hanya dalam sehari. Kenapa dari sekian orang yang hidup di bumi ini, harus aku yang mengalami semua ini?

Tolonglah aku, ayah, ibu…

Tolonglah anakmu ini..

.

.

.

 **TIBICI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, ku bawa cerita baru nih…**

 **Mumpung ada ide, hehehee~**

 **Ini idenya udah sangat pasaran yak~ tapi ku pengen aja buat cerita kayak gini… mungkin saking frustasinya ama kertas-kertas diatas meja, ku jadi beralih ke sini… hehehe~**

Nah, apa ada saran dari readers sekalian? Ku bakalan terima dengan senang hati heheheehe~

Salam,

Ku chan


End file.
